My earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,857, discloses a surgical slipper for cleft footed animals in either a left or right claw configuration, the slipper comprising a sole and upper which together define a cavity into which one claw of the cleft footed animal is, in use, fitted, with a lattice in the form of an array of intersecting ribs projecting from the underside of the sole; wherein the ribs are thick enough to hold the claw, in use, away from the ground and the sole is arranged to be thin enough in voids between the ribs so that a hole can be readily punched for drainage purposes. Such a slipper will be referred to as of the kind described.
Although such a slipper has been effective in reducing the pain and distress in lame cows, because of all the weight carried by the affected leg is transferred to one claw of the hoof, the application of such a slipper puts extra burden on the flexor tendons.